Raiding the Raiders
"It did not take long for my lesson to spread across the whole of Valkenheim. But in the following winter, a lone Raider rose among the clan known as the 'Warborn'. That Raider set out to reunite their people." Raiding the Raiders is the first mission in the Viking Story Campaign. The Knight campaign is required to be completed before this story can be accessed. Apollyon has all but conquered the Vikings, leaving them with just enough food to ensure a fight among the clans. Now, the turmoil has left the clans desperate. Only a few leaders have survived, and they are at war. There are eight Observables and three Breakables in this mission. Events Of As the mission starts, The Raider has invaded Ragnar's outpost. The first objective is to burn down the gate. There are two ways to do this. Look for interactive braziers near the item to be burned, and knock them over using a specified control, or place Fire Flask over the object. Fire Flasks are randomly scattered around the map and stack in the player's on-screen inventory when collected. Objects (the gate, buildings, towers, doors, etc.) that can be burned will have a white outline. Use the D-pad (console) to place the flask in the desired location. A target circle will appear on the ground and the player can move the target to the desired location before releasing the flask. Be aware, however, that fire damages the hero and any nearby teammates as well. Damage can be mitigated if the player moves out of the way quickly. After the gate is destroyed, the Raider has to loot 3 food supplies. Look for interactive barrels. They are on the porch of three separate buildings. One of these buildings is behind another gate that will need to be burned. Next to this building is a tower with archers. Burn the tower to take them out, or they will continue to damage the nearby allies. Enemies will continue pouring out of specific buildings until they are burned. After a brief fight, Ragnar tries to escape on horseback. The Raider will also jump on the back of a horse and a chase ensues. The player will need to use the hero's guard stance and axe swings to eliminate mounted enemy forces that will approach on either side of the hero. A single swing is enough to dismount them. Ragnar will use Fire Flasks and nearby objects as obstacles to slow down the player and damage them. While the path for the chase is specific, the player will still need to move left or right to avoid the obstacles in the path. Once Ragnar is defeated, the remaining Vikings join the Warborn. Transcript Camera cuts to a snowy field, littered with the corpses of soldiers, with burning buildings in the background. The Raider: ''(voice over) A year since Apollyon came. Our people starved.'' '' Cut to Vikings raiding another clan's outpost.'' The Raider: (voice over) But the worst of us fell on each other. Like beasts. Growing fat on their own people's misery. Ragnar was one of those. Cut to Ragnar making his way among his brethren to the banquet table. Ragnar: ''('raising his fist)'' Let's feast! Cut to some of Ragnar's guards conversing outside the gate. '''The Raider: ''(voice over) And so, I came down from the mountains, I joined the Warborn, and then we did something about it. ''An enemy Raider is sent to scout ahead. He is quickly hit with an axe as the screen suddenly shifts to black. His head is then seen flying back towards his peers, who get ready for battle. The Raider leads the charge with his friends: Runa the Valkyrie and Helvar the Berserker. The Raider sprints towards the camera as the mission begins. Mission Objective: BURN DOWN the gate The Raider fights his way through enemy guards, using Fire Flasks to burn down the gate. Mission Objective: LOOT the food supplies The Raider encounters the first set of food supplies and used his axe to break the top of the barrel. The Raider: ''(laughs)'' The food! Runa: '''Told you. '''The Raider: Come! It's what we came for! Let's find the rest. For our people. The Raider: ''(voiceover) They had stolen their own people's food. We were there to take it back. ''The Raider fights his way through the rest of the outpost, using Fire Flasks to burl the buildings. He and his friends appeal to the Vikings to join the Warborn. He eventually loots all three food supplies. Mission Objective: DEFEAT Ragnar The Raider reaches Ragnar's fortress. Helvar lobs three of his axes at the door. A guard opens the door to check, but gets hit with a fourth axe. Ragnar steps outside. Ragnar: 'Whats going on out there! (Helvar attempts to throw his axe, but the Raider stops him and walks towards Ragnar.) YOU. '''The Raider: '''Face me! '''Ragnar: ...'Hah! Come on in, then. (He pushes the door wide open, while the Warborn enter the fortress.) After a lengthy duel, Ragnar attempts to escape and leaps on a nearby horse. 'The Raider: '''Oh, like Hel! ''(mounts another horse and pursues Ragnar.) '''Mission Objective: CHASE down Ragnar The Raider fends off ambushes from other Raiders on horseback as he slowly catches up with Ragnar. He grabs a hand axe from a stump and throws it at Ragnar, dismounting him. Ragnar struggles to his feet. The Raider: 'What you've done is wrong. ''The Raider hits Ragnar in the face with the stub of his axe. Ragnar attempts a blow at The Raider with his axe, but The Raider manages to counter it. '''The Raider: You feast, while all around you, people starve! The Raider attacks Ragnar again, wounding him by the arms. The Raider: You and your warriors will learn to live like the rest of us... The Raider brings his axe down on Ragnar as he tries to block the attack with his axe, splitting his axe in two. The Raider: ...or you will become food for crows. Ragnar: 'Idiot child! Might as well ask me to pick up...FARMING! ''Ragnar grabs the half of his axe with the blade and swings it at The Raider. '''Ragnar: We're Vikings! The Raider: '''So that's a no? '''Ragnar: ''(embracing death with open arms) Valhalla...'' The Raider swings his axe across Ragnar's face, killing him. The survivors walk towards the Raider. Viking Soldier: 'You're in charge now? '''The Raider: '''Join us. '''Viking Soldier: '''We are with you. ''The camera fades out as Runa, Helvar and two soldiers welcome the survivors into the Warborn. '''The Raider: ''(voice over) They weren't much to look at... but they were a start. Observables * Boats ** Once you start the mission, take the first left. You'll see it above the boats.. ** ''“The Vikings were long thought to be just a legend, a story we told ourselves. An ancient threat that once ruled the North. Then, a century ago, they returned from across the sea.” * Forest In the Winter ** Continue the mission. After you burn the gate down, continue down the path and take the a right at the second guard tower. ** “In the wild, the strong feed on the weak. Yet, in our civilized world, it is the other way around. I will not allow that to continue.” * Woodcutter ** After you burn the first gate down, make a left after the guard tower. ** “A vast forest once covered the valley of Valkenheim. We Knights cleared that land before the Vikings returned, and when we did, we revealed the ancient ruins of the Warborn clans. Imagine our surprise.” * Blacksmith ** After you burn the first gate, keep to the left side of the village and continue up the path. You should reach a small flight of stairs. Turn left. Behind the laundry. ** “Even if their mastery of steel is not as complete as ours, they are nevertheless an endlessly inventive people. We underestimate their creativity at our peril.” * Crane ** After you burn the first gate, keep to the left side of the village and continue up the path. You will reach a small flight of stairs. Once you get up them, immediately turn left and away from the village. It will be on the crane above you. ** “For a full year, the cranes and scaffolds and lumber mills of the Vikings stood silent. No time for building while contemplating my lesson. They had wolves to feed.” * Rune Stone ** After you burn the first gate, keep to the left side of the village and continue up the path. You will reach a small flight of stairs. Once you get up them, immediately turn right. Look for a stone with inscriptions. ** “Vikings record the exploits of their greatest heroes in stone. The markers remind them of the debt of glory that must be paid to enter Valhalla. To die in battle is one things, to die a legend is another.” * Windmill ** After burning the gate, keep to the right side of village and follow the main path. Keep an eye on the right side. It will be high up on a windmill. ** “The Vikings suffered in the year after we struck them. No seed grain, no summer harvest. No harvest, no food for the winter. So, like all the other clans, the Warborn were starving.” * Ragnar ** This is at the very end of the mission, the great hall at the far end of the village. The easiest way to get this is to go here before you complete all your objectives. But it is still possible to get it without completing the objective. Just make sure you do not get too close to the great hall or it will trigger the cutscene. ** “It takes a special kind of madness to eat and drink and make merry while your warriors fight and burn and die outside. Ragnar was that kind of wolf.” Media Images Raiding the Raiders - Ragnors camp1.png Raiding the Raiders - Warborn clan.png Raiding the Raiders - Braizers and Fire Flasks.png Raiding the Raiders - Food barrels.png Raiding the Raiders - Chasing Ragnar.png Raiding the Raiders - Ragnar.png|Ragnar Videos Category:Missions